Antydepresanty Wakfu
by m.tarnina
Summary: Scenki napisane dla poprawy nastroju (mojego - jeśli poprawią też Wasz, to się ucieszę), przećwiczenia opisów i innych takich, ale nie liczcie na fabułę. Ani na regularne nowe odcinki. Od 9 r.ż. na wszelki wypadek.
1. Poranek Pod Gobbalem

_Ćwiczenie opisu. Niekanoniczne – Yugo urósł normalnie (ma szesnaście lat). Poziom słodkości – wysoki. Zawiera Chibiego!_

Pierwsze promienie słońca wydobyły z mroku wygiętą w tańcu linię pleców dziewczyny. Jej długie włosy białą falą spływały do bioder, gdzie kilka nastroszonych kresek przechodziło w fałdy sukni. Smukłą sylwetkę naszkicowano kilkoma pociągnięciami piórka na karcie papieru, przypiętej do ściany. Jednym rogiem rysunek zachodził na pożółkłą już trochę kartkę z niewprawnie nakreślonym planem jakiegoś budynku. Niektóre pokoje opisano, dwoma różnymi charakterami pisma, uwagami w rodzaju „tu znaleźliśmy potrzaskany zaap", „podwyższenie – po co?" albo „uwaga, dziura". Inne szkice, rozwieszone dookoła, przedstawiały rozmaite detale architektury. Najstarsze zdradzały jeszcze niewyrobioną rękę – kariatyda zasłaniała je częściowo.

Pod galerią rysunków stało łóżko, a z niego zwisał bezładny kłąb pościeli, jakby zmięto ją w kulę razem ze śpiącym. Dość spora stopa wyglądała z tej plątaniny, zawieszona tuż nad podłogą i rzuconym niedbale na klepki niebieskim workiem z chwostem na końcu. Uważny obserwator mógłby zauważyć podobieństwo między nim, a dziwną fryzurą narysowanej dziewczyny.

Po drugiej stronie pokoiku stało drugie łóżko, identyczne i identycznie rozrzucone, choć ścianę nad nim zajmowały nie rysunki, a półki, zastawione zbiorem niebieskich i białych kamieni, kawałków zmatowiałego szkła i niezliczonych pudełeczek. Z zajmującego je kłębu pościeli wystawały za to dwa tępo zakończone patyczki – nie patyczki, każdy z jednym odgałęzieniem. Pod łóżkiem leżał przewrócony chlebak. Spod jego klapy wystawał gruby zwój papierów, zaplątany w parciany pasek.

Dwa łóżka stały w równych odległościach od drewnianych drzwi, nad którymi, na małej żerdce, pochrapywał cicho żółciutki pompon tofu.

Drzwi uchyliły się z ledwo słyszalnym jękiem. Małe stópki zakląskały o klepki.

\- Hurra!

Sprężyny zaprotestowały głośno, a spod skłębionej kołdry i podskakującego na niej dziecka w brązowym ubranku zawtórował im kwik, trochę stłumiony przez parę warstw tkaniny i pierza.

\- Urodziny! Hurra! - chłopczyk podskoczył jeszcze parę razy, zanim właściciel łóżka zdołał wyplątać ręce i złapać go w powietrzu.

\- Chibi! - powiedział, sadzając malca obok siebie pod ścianą.

\- Urodziny! - powtórzył chłopczyk dumnie. Starszy brat potargał mu platynową grzywkę, poprawił przekrzywioną brązową czapkę, zwisającą aż do bioder i zakończoną chwostem.

\- Tak, masz już cztery lata – przyznał. - Mogę się ubrać?

Chłopczyk, roześmiany od ucha do ucha, przewrócił się na brzuch, sięgnął obiema rączkami przez krawędź łóżka i położył bratu płasko na głowie jego czapkę, niebieską.

\- Hej, dziękuję.

Strzepnął czapkę i wcisnął ją porządnie na płowe włosy, zanim zerknął na drugie łóżko.

\- Adamai jeszcze śpi?

Chibi pokiwał energicznie głową, a jego brat uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- O tej porze? W taki ważny dzień?

Zanim wyplątał nogi z kołdry i poszwy, Chibi już wskoczył na drugą kołdrę, która wbrew zwyczajom swego rodu stęknęła, szarpnęła się i chwyciła dziecko w pikowane objęcia.

\- Na gacie Enutrofa – warknęła – Chibi!

Chłopczyk roześmiał się, zachwycony.

\- No, wiesz, Ad? Czego ty go uczysz? - zaśmiał się starszy z chłopców.

\- Sam go na mnie napuściłeś, Yugo – Adamai jednym rzutem wydobył głowę spod kołdry. Zamigotały białe łuski. Wielkie oczy w niebieskiej oprawie zacisnęły się, olśnione porannym słońcem.

Yugo wygramolił się z pościeli i przeciągnął. Pod nocną koszulą ładnie rysowały się mocne barki i mięśnie wyrobione podczas wielu wspinaczek. Chłopak podszedł do stojącej w rogu pokoju szafy i zaczął w niej grzebać.

Adamai, który nie osiągnął jeszcze wieku, kiedy smoki nabierają wdzięku, pchnął Chibiego na łóżko, zanim sam przewalił się przez krawędź, ściągając na podłogę połowę pościeli. Chibi zaklaskał w rączki.

\- Hurra!

\- Nauczyć dzieciaka nowego słowa – warknął Adamai, wyplątując ogon. Chłopczyk pochylił się i puknął go w ramię, a smok przewrócił oczami. Kucnął.

\- No, chodź.

\- Łi! - Chibi wskoczył mu na plecy tak entuzjastycznie, że aż się zatoczył.

\- Uch, ale ty jesteś ciężki.

Bluza, którą Yugo wciągał właśnie przez głowę, stłumiła trochę śmiech.

\- Tata karmi go już pełne cztery lata – powiedział. – Nic dziwnego, że urósł.

Adamai lekkim podrzutem poprawił sobie ciężar, wzbudzając wybuch perlistego śmiechu.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. A gdzie drugi ancymonek?

\- Na gacie Enutrofa! - zadudnił bas Aliberta z drugiej strony korytarza, aż Az otrząsnął się i sfrunął z żerdki. Yugo i Adamai spojrzeli po sobie i ryknęli śmiechem.


	2. Lethe

_Metafory. Ano.  
_

\- Której części „Uważaj na siebie" nie zrozumiałeś? - zapytał biały smok, bardzo kwaśnym tonem. Mężczyzna oparty o jego grzbiet zaśmiał się pod nosem. Spod podartej niebieskiej czapki wysypywały mu się płowe kosmyki.

\- Nawet godziny nie czekałem!

\- Skąd wiesz… au… - Smok przystanął i wykręcił szyję do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć swojemu towarzyszowi w oczy.

\- Co on ci zrobił, Yugo?

Yugo uśmiechnął się, machnął wolną ręką, ale smokowi nie umknął wyraz bólu na jego twarzy.

\- Teraz to nieważne.

\- Wiesz, co by powiedziała Nora? Żebyś przestał się zgrywać.

\- Nory tu nie ma, i mam nadzieję, że długo nie będzie – mruknął Yugo, a potem westchnął.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Wlekli się, krok za krokiem, grzęznąc w piasku, który wypijał każdą kroplę potu. Tysiąc lat potrwało, zanim u stóp Yugo pojawił się pierwszy, mały kwiat.

Zaciskając ramię na szorstkim smoczym grzbiecie, Yugo nachylił się, żeby musnąć płatki palcami.

 _Wiatr usiłował zerwać mu z ramion pelerynę, kiedy zdrajca wybuchnął ironicznym śmiechem. Niebieski smok zasłonił Yugo._

\- Yugo?

Zamrugał - Phaeris?

\- Adamai. Odbiło ci?

\- Przepraszam, przez chwilę… nie wiem.

Wyprostował się, na wpół świadomie rozcierając bok. Przecież nic mnie nie boli, pomyślał, dziwne.

Trącił stopą jedwabiste płatki kwiatu.

 _Mina zbladła. Opadła na fotel, ukryła twarz w dłoniach._

\- Jak myślisz, co robią tamci? - głos Adamaia przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

\- Czekają na nas?

\- Na pewno, braciszku – zaśmiał się Yugo. - Ale mają planetę do zagospodarowania, nie zapominaj.

Brodzili teraz wśród kwiatów, od słodkiego zapachu Yugo kręciło się w głowie, ale to było przyjemne. Jakby po długiej wędrówce przez rozprażoną pustynię dotarł do własnego ogrodu w pełni rozkwitu. Miał ochotę na zimny sok. Adamai chwycił go za rękę szorstką łapą, druga dłoń bezwiednie musnęła jedwabiste płatki.

 _Planeta wyglądała cudownie, jak turkus na czarnym aksamicie._

 _Starożytne marmury trzaskały w wiśniowym żarze._

 _Delegaci Mechazmów skłonili się przed nim w pas._

 _\- Nasz lud potrzebuje zdecydowanego przywódcy – Chibi położył mu rękę na ramieniu._

 _Razem z Adamaiem leżeli na piasku, śmiejąc się aż do kresu sił._

 _Glip zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w pokrytą gęsto obliczeniami tabliczkę._

 _\- Goń mnie, Yugo! - zawołała ze śmiechem Nora._

Chłopiec i smoczątko stali, trzymając się za ręce, na brzegu jeziora. Nie widzieli jego kresu, tafla wody rozpływała się przed nimi we mgle. Za ich plecami szumiała łąka, każdy podmuch wiatru otaczał ich upojnym zapachem.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał smoczek. Był mniejszy od chłopca, pulchny i pokryty białą łuską, jeszcze trochę miękką, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z jaja.

\- Naprzód – zadecydował chłopczyk. Płowe włosy opadały mu na nos.

Jednocześnie zanurzyli stopy w ciepłej wodzie.


	3. Kłopoty z gardłem

_Czy ktoś zamawiał watę cukrową?_

Poduszka, wtłoczona w uszy, zapchała Evie usta i zupełnie odcięła dopływ powietrza, aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. W końcu dała za wygraną.

Puściła poduszkę, pozwoliła jej spłynąć na podłogę, wystawiając swoje czułe uszy na warkot zupełnie przypominający ruelowy wynalazek, kiedy zużywał ostatnie krople paliwa.

Przetarła oczy wierzchem dłoni.

\- Ej, matko zadżumionych!

Miecz stał oparty o ścianę, jak zwykle, ciemny cień w bladej poświacie księżyca, wlewającej się przez okno sypialni. Cra usiadła powoli, przyciskając kołdrę do piersi. Przed oczami miała jakby lepką mgłę i musiała mocno mrugać, żeby się jej pozbyć.

\- Tylko poprzeziębianych, Rubilaxie – powiedziała z godnością. Od tygodnia biegała wokół swojej gromadki, robiąc za eniripsę, i trochę zapomniała, jak się odgryźć.

\- Pamiętasz, czy twój rycerz wypił te cud ziółka na gardło? Chrapie jak trabant.

Dłoń Evy zacisnęła się na jaśku.

\- To nie ty miałeś tego dopilnować?

\- Blondynko – nie widziała go, ale dałaby głowę, że przewrócił okiem.

\- Ja nie mam rąk. Ani nóg. Jak, uważasz, miałem to zrobić?

\- Każda wymówka jest dobra – mruknęła Eva. Wyciągnęła zza pleców wałek.

\- A w ogóle, co to jest trabant?

\- Coś, co chrapie? - w głosie shushu słychać było wzruszenie ramionami. Eva zdecydowanym pchnięciem przewróciła swego ukochanego na bok i podparła wałkiem, a chrapanie, dzięki Cra, zelżało do znośnego poziomu.

Ale zaraz potem Misiek szarpnął się, jęknął, przetoczył przez krawędź łóżka i wylądował na podłodze, a wałek na nim. Rubilax wybuchnął zgrzytliwym śmiechem.

\- Oj, zamknij się – fuknęła Eva, ale shushu rechotał, dopóki nie trafiła go jaśkiem.

\- Ach, ależ mnie ugodziłaś, prosto w serce – umilkł na chwilę, markując głęboki namysł – chociaż nie mam serca.

\- Jak widać.

Misiek zachrapał jak całe stado trabantów (Eva wyobraziła sobie coś w rodzaju shushu z olbrzymimi nosami), dręczonych katarem siennym. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak wałek odtacza się pod ścianę.

Westchnęła i zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę. Brr. A podłoga była jeszcze zimniejsza, niż powietrze, aż zabolało, kiedy postawiła na niej stopy.

\- Hej. Hej, obudź się! Już jesteś przeziębiony!

Przyklękła i dotknęła jego ramienia, ale Misiek spał jak zabity.

\- Może buziaczkiem? - Rubilax krztusił się ze śmiechu, co wydało się Evie nielogiczne. Nie miał krtani!

Lekko potrząsnęła swoim mężczyzną, ale on tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i przewrócił się na bok.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Co ty robisz, blondynko? - zainteresował się Rubilax, kiedy sięgnęła po kołdrę.

\- Nie będę go wlokła z powrotem na łóżko – zaczęła ją utykać pod cieplutkim bokiem Miśka – bo zaraz znowu spadnie. Mmm…

Może miał gorączkę? Ale nie był zarumieniony, ani nawet szczególnie spocony, tylko rozkosznie ciepły…

Obolała z zimna stopa Evy prawie bez jej udziału oparła się o bok rycerza i zamrowiła. Jak przyjemnie. Tylko ramiona strasznie jej marzły.

\- Budujesz gniazdo? - zakpił Rubilax, kiedy wsunęła się pod kołdrę i przytuliła do ciepłych jak piec pleców Miśka.

Nie uznała za stosowne odpowiadać. Zaraz go obudzę, pomyślała, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Za chwileczkę. Tylko się trochę rozgrzeję...

* * *

Misiek ocknął się z niejasnym uczuciem, że zmięto go w kulkę i rzucono na podłogę, a potem dla pewności przyciśnięto stertą koców. Która chyba oddychała.

\- Mmm… - poruszył się eksperymentalnie. Koło ucha usłyszał krótki, stłumiony świst, a potem głębokie westchnienie, kiedy ciepły, miękki ciężar zsunął się po jego boku.

\- Eva?

\- Stracona dla świata, stary – zaburmotał Rubilax spod ściany.

Rycerz, gęsto mrugając, oparł się na łokciu. Kołdra zjechała mu z ramienia, brr! ale Evangeline nawet się nie poruszyła, zwinięta w kłębek na podłodze. Pasmo jasnych włosów przy jej ustach migotało w świetle poranka.

\- Zmarznie – mruknął, próbując wstać. Kołdra, niestety, postanowiła mu na to nie pozwolić.

\- Au! Cicho siedź, dobra? - burknął pod adresem rechoczącego shushu. Rozcierając plecy jedną ręką, drugą wyplątał nogi z poszwy.

Przyklęknął i starannie otulił Evę kołdrą. Potem pocałował swoją panią w czoło.

\- Skoro ten huk jej nie obudził – zarechotał Rubilax. Misiek wstał, przeciągnął się i odkaszlnął.

\- Ram, pam, pam… herbata działa. Już nie mam chrypki!

\- Hurra – rzucił Rubilax – Możesz ganiać boso.

Bo iop pognał do drzwi, rzucając od progu – Lecę zobaczyć, jak tam dzieciaki!

Shushu przewrócił jednym okiem. Ludzie są dziwni.


	4. Nora czesze Minę

_Wakfu Fluff Challenge, zadanie 6 (Nora czesze Minę przed imprezą)._

\- Aj! - uderzenie w krawędź skrzydła zupełnie zaskoczyło Minę.

\- Przepraszam! - powiedziała Nora.

\- Wiesz, dałabym radę sama się uczesać.

W lustrze, ponad dwojącym się w oczach mnóstwem flakoników, puzderek, błyszczących buteleczek z kolorowymi płynami, grożących wywróceniem się w tłoku i upadkiem z toaletki, Mina zobaczyła, jak jej siostra krzywi się w komicznym wyrazie niedowierzania. Nie przewróciła oczami. To nie przystoi damie.

\- Gdybym cię nie zdybała i nie zaciągnęła tutaj – powiedziała Nora, przeciągając szczotką po jej włosach, - zapomniałabyś o przyjęciu.

Cmoknięciem uciszyła protest Miny i dodała – Ślęczałabyś nad swoimi papierami, późno w noc, aż Chibi by się zaniepokoił i posłał po ciebie. A wtedy przyszłabyś tak, jak stoisz.

\- Moje „papiery" są dosyć ważne, wiesz?

\- Ważniejsze od Święta Historii? Prawda, że nikt nie chce słuchać, jak Quilby ględzi, ale później-

\- Noro! Wielka Recytacja-

\- Służy nauce i zbudowaniu ludu, przypomnieniu o wspólnocie, jaka nas łączy, i te pe – Nora zrobiła teatralny zawijas wolną ręką, a potem dygnęła, nie puszczając szczotki.

Mina przełknęła krzyk, tylko zatrzepotała powiekami, kiedy kolorowy bałagan rozmył jej się w oczach, ale zdołała się odwinąć i wytrącić siostrze narzędzie tortur z ręki.

\- Przepraszam! Strasznie cię przepraszam, nie chciałam!

\- Nie szkodzi – Mina podniosła szczotkę, poprawiła się na stołku i zaczęła czesać włosy powolnymi, odmierzonymi ruchami. Skoro już tu siedziała…

\- Naprawdę, nie pomyślałam – tłumaczyła się Nora.

Jak zwykle, pomyślała jej starsza siostra, ale zmilczała. Nie jest dobrze chować urazy, szczególnie, kiedy krzywda rzeczywiście nie była zamierzona.

\- Jak myślisz, będą smocze ciasteczka? - zapytała Nora, przysunąwszy sobie krzesło. Usiadła z łokciem na oparciu i podbródkiem opartym na łokciu, śledząc w lustrze ruch szczotki w ręku Miny.

\- Czy to nie ty ustalasz menu?

\- Ooj, nie umiesz się bawić. Włożysz te kolczyki?

Przysunęła aksamitne pudełeczko pełne świecidełek.

\- Nie.

\- Czemu nie? Wyglądałabyś-

\- Jak drzewo koruskantu.

\- Wszyscy by się oglądali – Nora wydęła wargi.

\- Otóż to. Nie będę źródłem rozrywki dla całego dworu.

\- No, ktoś musi. Przecież nie Quilby.

Mina westchnęła ciężko.

\- Noro, nasza historia umacnia nas i czyni eliatropów jednym ludem. Powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że mamy kogoś, kto potrafi ją ze szczegółami opowiedzieć od samego Dnia Przebudzenia.

\- Mhm… może te?

\- Nie słuchasz mnie, co?

\- Hę? - Nora spojrzała nieprzytomnie znad szkatułki i potrząsnęła głową. Była bez czapki, jak zwykle we własnych komnatach, i grzywka spadła jej na oczy.

\- Ale wybiorę ci chociaż sukienkę, co? Proszę.

Mina udała, że się namyśla. Wszystkie suknie w jej kolorach zostały uszyte specjalnie dla Miny, więc nie musiała się bać zalewu pajetek, piórek i tym podobnych nonsensów. W razie czego przypomni tylko Norze, że muszą wystąpić każde we własnych barwach.

\- Zgoda.

\- Zaraz wracam! - Nora przewróciła krzesło i zniknęła w portalu. Jakby nie mogła zaczekać pięciu minut.

Mina pokręciła głową. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem do swojego odbicia.


	5. W ogrodach króla Sadidy

_Ostrzeżenie dla diabetyków – jest słodko. Piosenka Beatlesów w moim przekładzie._

Nareszcie odszukał Evę, ukrytą w cieniu drzewa, z dala od lampionów i muzyki. Przycupnięta na ławce, obserwowała wirujące w tańcu pary, a jej smukłe palce przesuwały się po liściu rosnącego koło ławki krzaka. Kiedy dotarła do końca, puszczała liść i chwytała go znowu u nasady.

Percidal przyjrzał się krzakowi z uwagą, doszedł do jakiej-takiej pewności, że to tylko krzak, po czym powiedział – Hej.

Krzak ani drgnął. Evangelyne za to wyprostowała plecy, rozglądając się dookoła, ale zaraz zauważyła rycerza, odetchnęła i opadła z powrotem na oparcie. Poklepała wyłożone mchem siedzisko ławki.

\- Chodź tu, zamiast mnie straszyć.

\- Nie wolałabyś… - kiwnął głową w stronę świateł. Eva zachichotała, a odblask lampionów zamigotał miedzią w jej jasnych kosmykach.

\- Na ten rok mam dosyć wrażeń. Bez deptania po stopach.

\- O, przepraszam – iop wyprostował się dumnie. - Umiem tańczyć.

\- Mhm.

\- Nie wierzysz? Udowodnię ci!

Eva pisnęła, kiedy poderwał ją z ławki – Misiek! Ludzi patrzą!

\- Jacy ludzie?

Obejrzał się na wszelki wypadek, choć wiedział, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Każda para była zajęta sobą.

Percidal objął smukłą cra w talii, a ona roześmiała się nerwowo.

\- Puść – w poświacie księżyca, podbarwionej różowo przez lampiony, jej rumieniec był ciemny, prawie czarny.

\- Mój mistrz powtarzał, że wojownik, który nie umie tańczyć, to niezdara w bitwie i poza nią.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Nikt nas nie widzi, słowo.

Znów się spięła, nawet bardziej, niż przed chwilą. Percidal wypuścił ją z objęć, za to ujął za rękę.

Orkiestra akurat zrobiła krótką przerwę, więc zamruczał pod nosem piosenkę zapamiętaną z zabaw, na które prowadzał go Goultard, żeby nabrał ogłady.

\- Dziś nie muszę wcale ściskać cię, byleś tańczyć chciała cały dzień. Na tym świecie nie ma nic, co wolałbym, niż się z tobą kręcić w tańcu tym - i okręcił ją delikatnie, a Eva, śmiejąc się cicho, pozwoliła się prowadzić. Raz, dwa, trzy.

Włosy dziewczyny połaskotały go w szyję.

\- Wiesz, nie mówi nikomu – wyszeptała mu do ucha – ale ja w zasadzie nie umiem tańczyć.

\- Nie, dobrze ci idzie. Zaraz, jak to nie umiesz? - odsunął ją na odległość ramienia, żeby spojrzeć Evie w oczy, migocące światłem gwiazd – Przecież jesteś dwururką?

\- Dwórką – roześmiała się – dwórką, Misiek. Ale większość balów zeszła mi na unikaniu księcia.

Percidal kiwnął poważnie głową. Rozumiał doskonale. Książę – kompostownik jemu też zalazł za skórę.

\- I zupełnie nigdy nie tańczyłaś? Z nikim?

\- Tylko na lekcjach, z Amalią. Ale nasz nauczyciel powtarzał, że mam dwie lewe nogi.

Na wszelki wypadek zerknął na jej pantofelki, a Eva dała mu leciutkiego kuksańca.

\- Tak się tylko mówi. Wiesz, że jestem niezdarna.

Percidal uśmiechnął się wesoło.

\- On cię w ogóle widział?

\- Hmm. Głównie, to usiłował strofować Amalię za moim pośrednictwem. Bardzo mylące.

Przytuliła się do niego, a Percidal oświadczył – Jesteś najzdarniejszą dziewczyną, jaką znam. I z jaką tańczyłem.

Eva roześmiała się cicho, a jej włosy znów połaskotały Percidala w szyję i niżej, tam, gdzie zaczyna się bark. Było to trochę tak, jakby miecz przeszył mu serce, tylko całkiem odwrotnie.

\- Dużo tych dziewczyn było? - zamruczała.

\- Yyy…

Ale zanim zdążył sobie przypomnieć i policzyć, Eva pocałowała go w policzek. Matematyka natychmiast wywietrzała Percidalowi z głowy.

Tańczyli, przytuleni, w królewskich ogrodach, jeszcze długo po tym, jak pogaszono lampiony.


End file.
